


Got ya

by the_bait



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Smut, adam taking care of ronan, i promise everything is okay, just a bit yeah?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bait/pseuds/the_bait
Summary: "Adam knew, right there, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for this boy, nothing he wouldn’t promise, nothing he wouldn’t stop himself from feeling, from giving, even if it meant giving him a bit of himself."(Adam taking care of Ronan because, god, that boy needs all the good things he can get out of life.)
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Got ya

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt. I have no idea where I got that prompt from, though. I'm v sorry.  
> Content Warning!: there's homophobic content but nothing explicit and everything turns out okay. Ronan is okay, Adam too and it's just a little scene of them talking above st agnes. But still, I don't want anyone getting upset over it. My gay ass wouldn't want that,  
> Ily all <3

“Is that blood?”

“No?”

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

Ronan snorts and takes off his jacket, draping it on Adam’s desk chair. 

“Ronan!” Adam could kill Ronan right now.  _ Blood? _ “Is that-”

“Yes.” He sits down stiffly on Adam’s bed and proceeds to untie his boots without looking at Adam. 

Adam just stares.

“Wh-”

“It’s not mine.”

“It’s not-” Adam is at a loss. 

“Okay, it’s a little bit mine”.

Adam gapes at him. He keeps looking at Ronan and his hands, where they’re moving, untying his left boot, his body bent, head down. “Ronan,” he says simply, “look at me.”

Ronan drops his boots off the side of the bed and looks up, eyes bright, hands folding at his lap, shoulders contracting. 

“What happened?”

“Can I shower first,” he asks, getting up.

“No, you absolute fuck, you cannot!”

Ronan sits back down.

“You can’t just barge i-”

“I didn’t-”

“Don’t interrupt me! You did! You can come in here with blood on your hands and shirt and just-” Adam looks around, eyes wild, looking around the room, at Ronan’s boots, his jacket, and then his white tanktop. He swallows. “What happened? Whose blood is it? And where are you hurt?”

“Parrish, does it matter?”

“Yes!” 

Ronan looks sheepish as he looks up from his hands to look at Adam and then down again. “Someone, and no, before you ask me I’m not telling you who, was being a dick to me.”

“Everyone’s a dick to you, you get on veryone’s nerves,” Adam sighed, his lips in a thin line. He closes in on Ronan and kneels besides him. He keeps frantically looking at him: his face, his hands, his arms. He can’t tell where he is hurt. “What happened exactly?” 

“They were-”, Ronan massaged his temples and refused to look at Adam. “Look, I don’t get mad at a lot of things-” Adam snorts. “I mean, seriosly mad. Maybe a bit mad but not like-”

“Ronan, just tell me.”

“They were being homophobic pricks.”

“What?” Suddenly Adam was leaning in, grabing his knees. “Who?”

“Not at me. They were picking at these two kids. Adam, they were only holding hands, eating their pizza, in their booth.” Ronan looked on the verge of tears. “I heard their comments, they were being loud on purpose, they wanted the kids to hear them. They must have been Matthew’s age, they were so young, just eating their pizza and holding hands.”

Adam swallowed. “What about the other kids?”

“They were older. Maybe our age, I don’t know. They followed them outside. No one was saying anything. Everyone was avoiding looking at them.”

“You followed them, too?”

“I had to make sure those two kids were okay.”

“I suppose they weren’t? Or you wouldn’t have blood on your knuckles.”

Ronan shakes his head, “No. They wouldn’t let them leave, kept shouting at them, pushing them, calling them slurs. I just- I acted.”

“Without thinking.”

“I was thinking I didn’t want to let these two kids think what they were doing was wrong and they should hide who they are and who they love. I didn’t want them to think no one would ever think their love was healthy and normal. I was not letting these two kids be picked on because they were just holding hands and fucking eating pizza.”

Ronans eyes were glistening but he was not making any moves towards wiping them away. Adam loved him a bit more for it.  _ No, don’t think about that _ .

“They weren’t backing down. I hit one of them and then they came at me, asking me why I was defending the queer kids, why was I wasting my time on  _ their kind _ ; they were talking like these kids were deseased.”

“What did you do?”

“I told them I was a queer kid myself and if they wanted to fight and pick on someone they could pick on me.”

“And they did.”

Ronan shrugged. “Yeah, but the other kids had left by then because I told them to so it’s fine.”

“Oh, Ronan.”

“I’ve always been like this. I’ve always liked boys, ever since I can remember. It wasn’t a big thing to me but I also didn’t go around telling people I’m gay. I knew you knew and Noah too. But Gansey was always in love with his King and then Blue and it’s not like I’d tell my brothers. I’ve just always been like this. But-” 

He droped his head in his hands and sighed. 

“I have to lie down”. He moved up the bed, resting his head on the pillow and looking at the ceiling. “There were times when I wish I could scream at everyone that I am gay. That I wish I could kick at them and tell them that I am  _ one of those fags _ , that I’m unapologetically gay. And now, with us, I don’t want to hide, Adam. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don’t want to have to be aware of the people around me when I want to hold your hand or kiss you. I’ve lost enough already, I’m not losing this piece of me either.”

Adam’s heart was breaking and breaking and breaking. 

“Come here.” 

Ronan just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Just come here, get up.” 

Adam picked himself up and pulled Ronan to him. “Where are you hurt?”

“My, uh, my lip. They got me with a right hook but it only bled a little.”

Adam reached his index and thumb towards his lip and pulled it down, softly. There was a purple-ish bruise, blood caught between his teeth. “Anywhere else?”

“Just bruises.”

Adam nodded and let his forehead touch Ronan’s. He moved his hands down, softly touching Ronan over his shirt, trying to see if anything was painful to the point he’d complain, but of course not. When he reached the hem of his shirt, Adam pulled it off of him, slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible. Ronan complied. Adam dropped his head on Ronan’s shoulder and kept his fingers on Ronan’s stomach. He popped his jeans open and fell to his knees. Ronan watched, mouth opened.

“Is-” Ronan cleared his throat. “Is this-”

“Ronan. Shut up.”

Ronan did. He tended to do that whenever Adam initiated anything. He didn’t know if it was because he was still in awe of the fact that Adam wanted Ronan as much as Ronan wanted Adam or because he was so unaccustomed to having anyone touch him this tenderly - or, at all - his brain just short circuited. 

Adam wanted Ronan like he wanted everything else: too much, like a burning fire, like a pain in his heart, a breath stuck in his lungs, a pull in his belly. He might have wanted Ronan for a lot longer than he first realised. Every time he kissed him, every time he touched the soft inside of Ronan’s forearm, his brain, his heart, his  _ body _ wanted more, more, more. Achingly more. He promised himself, when they started this, he’d take his time, no matter how much he had wanted to take Ronan’s clothes off and devour him without pausing for breath. And he was doing so good. Ronan had to go and be brave and selfless and pure and Adam wanted to swallow him whole.

But slowly.

It was late. He didn’t care. Not about anything other than Ronan Lynch, bare chested, heaving, hands in fists at his sides. Adam took his time. 

When he made to pull his jeans down, he paused and looked up and up at Ronan. “Stop me, if you want. Whenever.”

Ronan nodded. In the back of his mind, he knew he was nervous. An absolute nervous wreck. He wanted to be good, to make Ronan feel good. He knew it was something he’d wanted to do for a long time but now, right  _ now _ , with Ronan’s eyes still glistening, cheeks slightly flushed beneath his dark complexion, Adam wanted absolutely everything and anything Ronan would give him.  _ God,  _ Adam yearned.

Slowly, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them down, down over his thighs, off, helping Ronan step off them. He pressed his index finger on the outside of his leg, holding Ronan in place with his hand around his hip, and moved it up. When he got to his knee, Adam pressed his whole palm on his thigh and brought his other hand to move up, grabbing at his hips and looking up. Without breaking eye contact, Adam pulled his underwear down and off. He made himself  _ stop _ thinking, just feel. Feel this hard muscle beneath the palms of his hands, the soft hair, the way he could feel the way Ronan was holding back, breathig hard, taken apart. 

Adam was going to  _ die. _ But not before he was done. 

He slowly leaned in, touching his nose to his upper thigh, right next to where he wanted to touch and feel and hold. He moved to plant a kiss there, that tiny little patch of flesh that somehow didn’t seem to have much hair and seemed paler and smoother. Adam wanted to lick and bite and kiss. So he did, hands coming to grab at Ronan’s thighs, holding him up and in place as much as he was holding himself steady and grounded. He kissed; soft lips, soft flesh. He opened up to lick a small strip of skin. And then the other side. Breathing in and out, slowly. He was tempted to look up but no, not yet. Ronan was breathing with him, hands at his side, not touching Adam. Adam wanted to be touched, though.

Sitting back on his heels and moving forward just the tiny bit, he leaned in to kiss at his inner thigh. When Ronan gave a tiny little groan, Adam touching his ckeek to his thigh and spoke, still not looking up, “You can touch me. My hair.”

Ronan didn’t grab, didn’t pull, just sighed softly and placed his right hand on top of Adam’s head. 

When he turned his head and placed his lips on Ronan. That soft patch of skin, right under his cock. His breathing became more erratic and he could feel his abs contract where he had placed his left palm.  _ Fuck _ . He let his tongue explore, licking softly and around Ronan’s balls, gently let them touch his tongue and feel the weight and then kiss, and kiss. 

His hands came to rest just underneath Ronan’s ass, digging his fingers into the muscle, holding him. His mouth opened and he let himself enjoy the feeling, soft thin sking and hardness, at the same time. When he closed his mouth around one of them, Ronan’s knees buckled and he heard a muffled  _ fuck _ from above him. Deciding there was no fear of coming instantly if he looked at Ronan, Adam let go and kissed his way up, planting soft, barely there kisses on his cock, while letting his eyes open and look up, up, up. Up the hard muscle on Ronan’s stomach, his forearms bulging from where he was still touching Adam’s hair, his flushed chest and neck and face. 

Adam’s breath caught. Obviously he knew Ronan was beautiful. Obviously he knew how people looked at him, from afar, glances, the movement of their heads when Ronan passed. He knew he was attractive. But Ronan, standing up in Adam’s shitty apartment, head thrown back just the tiny bit, cheeks flushed red, his long neck exposed, just  _ there _ . Adam knew, right there, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for this boy, nothing he wouldn’t promise, nothing he wouldn’t stop himself from feeling, from giving, even if it meant giving him a bit of himself. Maybe give himself whole. Adam was his. 

“Ronan.”

His voice was hoarse and sounded strangled. Ronan looked like he was breaking and mending. His eyes widened when he saw Adam looking at him. 

The long lick, starting at the base of his cock, where that dark vein protruted and ending with his lips around his head, a flick of his tongue hot against his cock, while holding Ronan’s eyes. 

Ronan stopped giving any sign of restraint. Even though Adam was holding his hips, his breathing was ragged, his chest hevaving, mouth slightly parted. Adam wanted more. Adam wanted it all. 

Adam forced his jaw to relax and exhaled out through his nose. Slowly, he moved his head down, taking Ronan in, pressing his tongue to his skin there. When he felt him hit the back of his throat, and not wanting to make a fool of himself, he bobbed his head up. He wasn’t sure of what he was doing, if he was doing it right, but Ronan’s fingers pressed slightly harder into his scalp and his thighs shook under Adam’s palms. He took that as a good sign and kept going. Up and down, licking, sucking, applying pressure where he saw fit. It was a bit of a mess, if he was quite honest; his knees were probably bruised, there was spit on his chin and around his lips and Ronan seemed about to keen over. But still, he would keep going till the ends of time if it meant he would be blessed enough to hear Ronan come apart like that. It wasn’t just the breathing, it was the low whimpers, the growl in the back of his throat. His soft voice. A chant.  _ Adam Adam Adam. _

When he moved his hand to cup Ronan’s balls, squeezing, running one of the fingers back, pressing, there was a hard tug in his hair and Ronan sharply calling his name. 

“ _ Adam-” _

Adam hummed. 

Ronan’s hands were more insistent. “No, Adam. I’m- No, if you-”

Adam looked up. Ronan was already looking at him. He tried to convey that it was okay, that he was allowed. He hummed again and sort of nodded, as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, his own achingly hard against his jeans, with this boy above him just staring and then…

Then Ronan was bending over him, hands falling to his shoulders. Adam held him, his whole arm around his legs, his other hand grabbing hard, so  _ hard _ at his hip, holding him in place, trying to breathe in and out through his nose, swallowing him.

Ronan dropped to the floor, knees hitting the ground hard. Adam caught him and moved his head to his shoulder. 

“I got you. I got you, Lynch.”


End file.
